


State of Art

by teenwolfarelittleshits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfarelittleshits/pseuds/teenwolfarelittleshits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The State of Art series. Art Au Malisaac with some Maleo and Isaac/Theo thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About Bananas and Other Artistic Talents

She smoothed her fingers down the side of his body pressing slightly to smooth out the bump that had formed, looking up at her model she sighed, "Stop moving." Going back to her sculpture she grabbed a sponge and dipped it slightly in water to help her smooth out the clay that was starting to dry. Malia was starting to get frustrated. She couldn’t seem to get Isaac's shoulder right because he wouldn't stop fidgeting, "Isaac you seriously have to sit still, or I'll never be able to finish." 

Isaac couldn’t help it. She looked so good admiring him, biting her lip, and scrunching her nose up in concentration. Isaac was imagining how she would look under him, face scrunched up in pleasure instead of concentration… He froze feeling himself starting to get hard, "Come on not now! Don’t do this." Think of different thoughts Isaac you can handle yourself… but he couldn’t. Not when she was running her eyes down the length of his body analyzing every inch of him, the way his muscles flexed when he clenched his fists, how he was subtly trying to hide his boner beneath the silk sheet Malia had given Isaac.

"Isaac, don't move." Malia glared at him from the side of his body, before softly pressing down on the clay to form a collar bone similar to his. "It's cold." He mumbled coming up with a quick excuse as to why he kept constantly moving.  
"Its eighty degrees in here, Isaac, if anything its hot."  
"Yes you are."  
"What was that?" Malia asked looking up at him before going back to her art project.  
"It's cold, I think my cock is frozen by now… don't worry I'll stop moving." Isaac mumbled, taking back his line.

Smirking, Malia looked him in the right eye her next words making him blush, "I can see it hasn't, now would you stop moving? It’s not hard to sit still." Isaac was glaring at her now, he had been sitting on this damn stool for the past two hours while Malia sculpted him for her AP art project. 

"If you think modeling is so easy, why don't you model for me?"  
"You don't even sculpt, Isaac."  
"No, but I do paint." 

Isaac smirked he could see her hand stop what it was doing, hear her take in a deep breath through her teeth as she looked up at him, "Just stop moving." Sighing Isaac fixed the sheet once more, before watching Malia carefully and precisely smooth down his replica. Sighing in satisfaction at finally getting his shoulders perfect she looked up just in time to watch him fix the sheet once again making his from look different to her sculpture.

"Would you quit moving, god damn it!" She was getting angry with him now, this project was worth half her grade it had to be perfect.  
"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to keep my boner in plain sight?" Isaac quirked up his eyebrow at her, as she started to walk toward him.  
"I can see it anyway Isaac, now don't move." 

Malia got down on her knees in front of him pulling at the sheet to put it back to the way it was, Isaac couldn’t help but gulp his boner inches away from the girl who had caused it in the first place. Malia smiled looking up at him, "Plus its nothing I haven't seen before."  
Isaac scoffed at that, "Please, I'm bigger than any guy you've seen and you know it." 

Standing up Malia walked back over to continue working, ignoring the way being so close to him made her have to clench her thighs together, "Do I? Being bigger doesn't make you better, and based on how clumsy you are..." She let her sentence trail off as she chuckled, remembering the time she saw him trip over nothing in the hallway.

"Oh now I'm offended." Isaac fake frowned holding his hands up to fake grab his chest. "Maybe I'll just have to show you how steady my hands can be, Princess, I mean have you seen my paintings."  
"Isaac I've seen your paintings, they're all bananas or some other type of fruit."

Isaac's face dropped, "I offered to paint you." Malia glanced at him through the corner of her eye, "Why so you can paint me in the shape of a banana?" 

Isaac laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edge as he threw his head back, his neck on display and all she wanted to do was leave hickeys all over him. 

"I could give you my banana if you're so interested." Isaac could see her mind running a mile a minute trying to think of how to reply or what to do next.  
"If only I could take your ego away." 

He froze not expecting her to say that, "Ouch princess that hurts, you could always kiss it away."  
"Why would I want to kiss you?"  
"I could give you something else to kiss." He slowly let the sheet slip a little way showing some more skin, watching as she licked her lips, her eyes drawn to the new skin on display. Malia bit her lip before pleading, "Just please stop moving."  
"Then stop biting your lip, Princess." 

Malia was getting aggravated now so she snapped, "You wouldn't be saying that if I were on top of you." 

"I'll take that as a challenge." Isaac stood up letting the sheet fall, his hard cock now on display. He looked her in the eye as he crooked his finger beckoning her over to him. Malia was frozen looking him up and down her eyes glued to his very prominent hard on, she licked her lips walking over to him slowly. Isaac grabbed her around the waist as soon as she was close enough, he slammed his lips against hers putting every emotion he was feeling into the kiss. Malia could sense his need for her and it made her confident, Isaac Lahey wanted her, wanted to fuck her. Pushing him back she cocked her head to the side, "I think I have too much clothing on." 

Isaac watched as she slowly started to strip in front of him, biting down on his lip he let his eyes sweep over her form. Every inch of skin she exposed to him made him want to drag his lips all over her body, have her panting beneath him head thrown back moaning his name. When all that was left were her panties Isaac snapped grabbing her by her thighs and lifting her up. He reconnected their lips biting down on her bottom lip, letting his tongue sooth the pain. Malia groaned wrapping her arms around his neck pulling away to breathe she whimpered as Isaac trailed his kisses down her neck, she suddenly felt her back being pressed against the cold wall. Malia hadn’t even realized that Isaac had been walking them forward towards the wall, but she did feel him rip her panties off and slowly start to roll her bundle of nerves. 

"Isaac, oh fuck please just fuck me." Malia whined tugging on his hair to get Isaac to look at her, she pouted at him. Malia let out a whimper as she felt him tease her with his tip. Isaac was currently running his cock over her clit down then over her wet slit and back up again, loving how she was thrusting her hips trying to get him to do more. Malia tugged hard on his hair making him grunt, "Stop teasing me." 

Complying with what she wanted Isaac started to ease into her, Malia was done being teased, she locked her ankles behind his back and pulled making him fill her completely. The both of them moaned at the feeling, Isaac let his hands fall from her hips to her ass as he started to thrust.  
"Faster, ohh god Isaac." Malia let her head fall back not caring that every time Isaac thrust forward her head hit the wall, all she cared about was his cock sliding in and out of her hitting her g-spot perfectly. His hand reached forward to pull her head forward, towards his neck so she would stop smacking her head. He grunted her name as she bit down on his neck sucking harshly. 

"I'm gonna come." Malia panted scratching at his back, letting her nails dig in, pressing harder her fingers into his skin when he quickened his pace and moaned her name at the pain. "Come for me Malia, let go." Isaac could feel her clenching around him, knew she was trying to hold back but once he said her name he could feel her fall apart in his arms. Malia had never come so hard in her life, she was trembling thighs, moaning out his name as she squeezed her eyes shut but Isaac wasn't done with her yet. 

"Oh my god, Isaac." Malia wanted to see his face so she pulled away from his neck, letting her hands slide up his neck to tangle in his hair. Isaac opened his eyes surprised to see her brown ones staring deeply into his own as he continued to thrust his hips forward, he could feel his orgasm coming but he could also feel Malia starting to clench around him once again. Wanting her to come one more time he moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed in fast circles causing her to cry out and clench around him, making him come along with her. 

He hissed her name, slowly pulling out of her and letting his head drop down to nuzzle into her neck, arms wrapped around her waist. Isaac was afraid to let her go with how bad she was trembling. "Told you I was bigger than any other boy you'd seen."  
Malia slapped his chest, pulling back "Shut up banana boy, go back and sit, I still have to finish." Isaac watched as she still butt naked went back to working on her sculpture, he groaned, "Malia at least get dressed." She only shrugged at him, "Why? You ripped my panties and you're naked so its only fair."

Isaac shook his head and sat back on the stool, he was going to make her pay for this when it was his turn to paint her.


	2. Other Artistic Talents

Isaac trudged is way through the crowded hallways, his eyes searching the crowd for Malia. After she’d finished sculpting him the two had gotten something to eat and made plans to see each other again so Isaac could paint her, the only problem? That was three weeks ago. Malia had left him a note in his locker saying that she wouldn’t be able to make it and they would need to reschedule, she’d even drew a little banana at the bottom which made him chuckle. 

Then came a second problem Malia hadn’t even tried to contact him, Isaac on the other hand had called and texted her to try and reschedule; she hadn’t answered him once.   
Isaac had also been trying to catch her after class but it seems Malia was avoiding him, he kept raking his brain to try and figure out what he had done but Isaac kept coming up empty. Opening his locker, he was surprised to see a banana sitting on the shelf with a note taped to it, letting his back pack drop to the floor he grabbed the note. 

“Meet me in the art room 8 pm I’ll explain everything. P.s every banana boy needs a banana.” Isaac recognized the handwriting to be Malia’s, and smiled softly to himself stuffing the banana into his backpack and walking to class. Isaac sat down in his chair noticing quite quickly that his regular art teacher was gone, and in her place was a grey eyed, sharp jawed man who seemed way too young to be teaching. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Raeken and all the girls in class seemed to have taken an extra liking to art, asking questions and batting their eyelashes flirtatiously. Mr. Raeken though had only showed interest in answering one girl’s questions, Malia’s.

Isaac angrily scribbled down his notes pissed off that the hot new teacher was paying attention to Malia-wait did he just call his male teacher hot? Shaking his head at the thought Isaac turned his head so he could stare at Malia. She winked at him causing a blush to rise to his cheeks and her to chuckle. 

“I know she’s beautiful but she won’t be able to help you get a job, math will.” Mr. Raeken had his arms crossed across his chest making his button down shirt stretch across his shoulders, he was currently giving Isaac a very pointed look with his eyebrow raised, “Don’t make me keep you after school Mr. Lahey.” 

“Sorry Mr. Raeken it won’t happen again.” Isaac mumbled looking down at his notes, Mr. Raeken hummed lowly before going back to teaching. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Isaac sneakily fished it out and read the message from Malia. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered.” Isaac chuckled before replying, “Ahh so I’m only cute when I’m flustered?” 

The bell ringing signified the end of class and when he looked up Malia was already gone, sighing he packed up all his stuff and started heading towards the door. “Mr. Lahey can I talk to you please?” Isaac froze, all he wanted to do was go to lunch and finish the rest of his school day so he could hear Malia’s explanation.   
Isaac swiftly turned on his feet but did not move away from the door, Mr. Raeken was leaning against his desk his sleeves now rolled up. “Your original teacher won’t be returning so I wanted to talk to you about your art project, you haven’t turned in your form explaining your project. It was due last week Isaac, but because I’m new and trying to make a good impression I’ll give you until the end of the day tomorrow to turn it in.” 

Isaac nodded his head before rushing out of the classroom heading straight towards his locker, Isaac’s hands frantically searched for the paper coming up empty he dumped his back pack contents out on the floor. He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration when he couldn’t find it, Isaac would have to go online later and print out a new one. 

The day seemed to drag on, and it was slowly driving Isaac insane and all he wanted to do was paint. Deciding it would be best to get rid of his frustration before talking to Malia he headed for the art room intent on just angrily painting whatever popped into his head. Setting up a canvas Isaac dipped his paintbrush in blue paint before smearing it across the canvas, he repeated this with the other colors he had prepared.   
Stepping back, he shrugged out of jacket before wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, he admired his work for one Isaac had painted something that wasn’t related to fruit. 

“It’s beautiful.” Isaac let out a small scream causing Malia to chuckle lightly, a smile formed on her face as she walked up to him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Malia looked at the canvas, angry strokes of red, soothing splatters of blue, it seemed to have every color of the rainbow smashed together flawlessly, it was an abstract painting showing all of his emotions on one canvas. 

Isaac’s stomach grumbled causing Malia to turn towards him with a raised eyebrow, “How long have you been in here?” Isaac looked towards the clock he’d come in here directly after school, that meant that it had been about 6 hours since he had last eaten. “Since four o’ clock, it doesn’t matter I can eat after I get this project done.” Isaac shrugged beginning to switch the canvas for a new one and get the paint colors ready on a new pallet board, hearing the rustling of a plastic paper bag he turned towards Malia who was pulling food out of a plastic bag. “I figured we’d be here late so I brought food.”   
After the two had eaten Isaac ran to fetch the silk sheet so Malia could cover herself modestly, the two had found a bench covered in clothed cushions and the plan was to have her lay across it and cover herself with the sheet a bowl of fruit set on the ground at the edge of the bench. Isaac coughed letting his eyes look straight over Malia as she undressed and settled herself on the couch. 

“Isaac you can look; it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.”

Isaac smirked at her before adjusting the sheet, pulling and ruffling it so it cascaded over the edge of the bench and puddled at the ground. Grabbing his paintbrush, he lets his eye’s trail over Malia’s form before starting to trace out her body and the background. 

Isaac so focused on painting hadn’t noticed the way Malia was watching him, she was looking at Isaac with a small smile deep down she knew she was going to have to tell Isaac her reason for avoiding him. Malia was scared, scared of the feelings that had formed in her heart after they had sex, being friends with Isaac for at least two years Malia knew she had always had feelings for him. Malia had been laying down in the same position for four hours now and her arm was starting to cramp, as well as her leg. “Isaac are you almost done, I really need to walk around and stretch.” Isaac looked at her over the top of his canvas, “Yeah I’m pretty much done if you want to come look.” 

Malia practically jumped off the couch clutching the sheet to her chest, and practically skipping over to where Isaac was applying a few last minute details with white paint. Malia froze her hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock, no one had ever painted her so brightly actually no one had ever painted her but none of that mattered. Isaac had made sure to get every minute detail perfect, the way her fingers were curled slightly, her hair pushed behind her ear and Isaac sweet Isaac had painted her with her head titled the side a smile on her face. 

“But I wasn’t even smiling?” Isaac shrugged sheepishly before handing her a photo of the two of them smiling, Isaac was looking at her in the photo his arm around her shoulders as she smiled brightly into the camera. “You still have this?” Malia traced her fingers lightly over his face before handing it back, “Yeah, it was the first picture we ever took together, at the lake with the pack.”   
Malia couldn’t stop herself from pressing her lips lightly against his, Isaac let his hands trail up her side before tangling them in her hair and pulling her closer deepening their kiss. Isaac pulled back resting his forehead against Malia’s, “What was that for?” Malia shook her head smiling softly she traced her thumb over his bottom lip, “Because Isaac you’re too sweet.” 

“Well I have to go put this in Mr. Raeken’s classroom and print out a new AP art form for this damn thing, so why don’t you get dressed and then we can talk?” Isaac asked letting his voice trail off at the end unsure of what her answer would be.   
“I have an extra one at home if you want it, we could talk there?” Malia asked over her shoulder letting the sheet fall, so she could get dressed the action making Isaac take a deep breath, “Yeah that sounds good um let me just go put this in uh the art classroom.” Isaac swiftly grabbed his painting being careful to not smudge it before practically running out of the room. 

The two had just arrived at Malia’s house Malia silently entering through the front door, and Isaac sneaking in through the window to sit softly on her bed. He watched her searched through a stack of papers, grumbling softly to herself before she stuck her arm behind her handing the paper to Isaac without turning around. Isaac folded the paper shoving it into his backpack, Malia still hadn’t turned around her hands pressed against the top of her desk as she leaned heavily on them. 

“I guess I have some explaining to do.” Isaac could hear her sigh softly her head slumping forehead, standing up he let his chest press against her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chi resting on her shoulder. 

“It would be nice to know what I did wrong.” Isaac mumbled into the side of her neck, kissing the skin softly. Malia turned in his arms grabbing his face in her hands so she could look into his eyes, “You didn’t do anything wrong Isaac, I was just scared.” 

Isaac frowned his eyebrows drawing together as he stepped away from her to sit down on her bed once again, when she didn’t move from her spot he patted the spot next to him. Malia sat down next to him, before taking a deep breath and turning towards him, “I was scared of my feelings for you, you’re my best friend Isaac I’m not supposed to feel this way about you.”   
Isaac’s laugh startled her, she wasn’t expecting him to laugh at her. “Seriously Malia, we had sex that’s not something that best friends are supposed to do either. Malia tell me how do you feel about me?” 

“I want you Isaac.”

Isaac pressed his lips to Malia’s grabbing her by the hips and lifting her so she could straddle him, pulling away to breathe Isaac smirked up at her. Malia growled lowly at him before pushing his shoulders back, and leaning down to bite down on Isaac’s neck her hands sliding under his shirt.   
Isaac pulled away so he could flip them over, now hovering over her Isaac kissed his way down her body. Standing up Isaac pulled took his shirt off standing in front of her with a smirk he undid his belt buckle, Malia bit her lip starting to move off the bed. 

“Don’t move, this isn’t about me right now. Take your shirt off.” Malia had never taken her shirt of so quickly, she was having a hard time controlling her breathing her arousal increasing her heartrate.   
Isaac now clad in only his blue boxer’s walked to the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down along with her underwear. Resting his knee’s on the edge of Malia’s bed he gripped her hips before lifting her up so she was centered on her bed, Isaac let himself settle between her thighs letting his lips kiss all around her thighs. 

“Isaac.” Malia let a cold edge come to her voice warning him not tease her, Malia could feel him smirk against her thigh and see him quirk his eyebrow at her before his tongue was all of a sudden flicking at her clit. Malia let out a loud moan, her hands travelling down the length of her body to tangle in Isaac’s blonde hair. 

Isaac moaned against her licking his way down to suck softly against her opening, he let two of his fingers softly travel the length of her thigh before softly pushing them into her, causing Malia to buck her hips. Isaac chuckled pulling away and splaying his hand against her belly to stop her from bucking up, which made her whine softly at him he smirked curling his fingers causing her to clench around his fingers. “Are you going to come for me princess?” 

Malia whimpered fisting the sheets in her hands, she could feel the pleasure she was receiving from Isaac building up low in her belly her orgasm fast approaching. Malia let out a loud moan is Isaac’s name as she came around his fingers, she had her eyes squeezed shut but Malia could feel Isaac watching her. 

Malia noticed Isaac hadn’t made any move to take it further, opening her eyes she noticed Isaac hadn’t made any moves to go on. She smiled softly at him looping her arms around his neck, pulling Isaac on top of her she let her eyes trail down his body. When suddenly a thought popped into Malia’s head making her giggle, which made Isaac freeze she looked at him questioningly. 

“Oh! I wasn’t laughing at you, well I kind of was. Isaac you realize your boxers match your eyes right?”

“Yeah princess I wake up every morning and go, oh god my boxers have to match my eyes today.” Isaac made his eyes go wide as he over exaggerated his speech making Malia laugh. “Time for bed?” Isaac questioned Malia as she yawned softly, she shook her head looking into his eyes, “What about you?” 

Leaning down Isaac kissed the tip of her nose, “I told you Princess this was about you, about making sure you knew I wasn’t mad at you.” 

Malia crawled under the covers keeping them lifted so Isaac could crawl in next to her, letting the comforter fall Isaac pulled her into his chest their legs intertwined and his hand brushing over her hair as she fell asleep. Isaac feel asleep to the sound of her soft snores, and the beat of her heart.


End file.
